


Talk To Me

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Series: Interesting/Random Conversations [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just pure talking between Stiles and Derek one late night. Sterek. Short. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk To Me

“If I sing you a lullaby, will you kick me off this bed?”

“What do you think?”

“Um…I don’t know” slight pause before “Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wond-AAHHH! Don’t push me off the bed, Derek! I almost fell! I could have gotten a bruise Mr. I-don’t-like-bruises-on-you-Stiles. You know I have delicate skin that even babies are jealous of me for.”

“I would have caught you before you hit the ground. Stop complaining.”

“I’m trying to be a good boyfriend here by singing you to sleep. How many awesome boyfriends do that? None expect for one Stiles Stilinski. You should be _thanking_ me instead of cruelly kicking me off this big ass bed which by the way, love the sheets. What’s the thread count on these bad boys? Hm?”

“Stiles. Go. To. Sleep.”

“Why? I’m not the one who needs to sleep. You’re the one who didn’t sleep at all last night. A little wolfy told me so.”

“I can go without a few days of sleep.”

“Yeah, I know. I still remember when you didn’t sleep for a whole week straight because of the whole kanima situation. I’m just saying you can go to sleep first. I’ll be a creepier and watch you sleep. And don’t worry I won’t molest your sleeping body. I’ll wait until you’re fully wake to do _that_.”

“How are we even dating?”

“Cause you can’t keep your paws off of me? Or your scent for that matter. Scott told me just the other day, he’s already forgot what I smell like because I reek of you all the time. I can’t help it if I like my ‘Derek’s Mate’ cologne. It suits me well.”

“Hmph.”

“Speaking of Scott, did you know him and Isaac were caught by Scott’s mom today? Dude, he called me afterwards all freaking out like a baby.”

“That’ll teach them to be more aware of their surroundings. I can always tell when you dad’s a few feet away from your house.”

“Well, they all can’t be awesome like you, babe.”

“……”

“Are you smiling? Ohmygawd, you’re smiling!”

“Shut up before I literally kick you out of my home.”

“Sorry to tell you this but you don’t scare me anymore.”

“I don’t?”

“No, you make me incredibly horny now. What can I say? I saw the light that is Derek Hale.”

“What are you talking about? I always made you horny even when you were scared of me.”

“Wh-what? No, I was not-I really hate your sense of smell sometimes. I still can’t believe this whole time you knew I was sexually attracted to you from the start.”

“I could. I do own mirrors.”

“Such a modest boyfriend I have.”

“Such a quiet boyfriend I have.”

“Fine, I can take the hint. I’ll shut up and got to sleep now.”

“Good.”

“………………”

“What, Stiles?”

“Um, did it annoy you knowing I was, um, sexually attracted to you?”

“No.”

“No? That’s it, that’s all I get? Please give me more. A whole lot more.”

“I wasn’t annoyed by it. I just chalked it up to you being a normal horny teenage boy who has good taste.”

“Oh wow, Derek, wow. Remind me to never stroke your ego for you. You’re doing a good job of it all by yourself.”

“I’ll rather have you stroke something else for me.”

“I just love our pillow talks. And I know you do too, don’t deny it!”

“You’re asking me if I like hearing your endless chatter?”

“Hey, you knew what you were signing up for when you pushed me down on my bed and had your wicked way with me.”

“Go to sleep, Stiles.”

“Okay, I’m actually tired now” yawn “It’s sleepy-sleepy time.”

“……….”

“Night and I love you, my big bad wolf.”

“……….”

“………..”

“Love you too. Now go to sleep.”


End file.
